The assistant, in more way then one
by RainbowJapan
Summary: Eloise is living the life, has a huge house pretty much to herself, an attractive boyfriend or so her parents think but she's not happy. this is not her wish she wants a normal life not this huge house she doesnt even like. That all changed when BB comes
1. Chapter 1: The night my life changed

**Recommend listen to; snow white queen by Evanescence**

**I was running home. I had just went past a candy store and heard a mother telling her son they had to get home for dinner and that is what reminded me I had a to be home or my parents would be very disappointed in me again.**

**Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself I am Natallia Eloise Omen but most people just call me by my middle name or they call me Nat(but that's only what my sister's husband or rather my Brother-in-law Kevin calls me) now that's you know my name I will tell you about myself, I am not an only child I have an older sister named Kindle but as I just said she's already married and moved to Florida. I'm still stuck in this house in Texas I wouldn't say it's a mansion but it is a rather large house because my dad is the CEO for some company I do not care for. I'm 15 years old(I will be 16 on Halloween and I think that is the best birthday EVER!) I live with both my parents and tonight we were having the Jeevas family over because well… I have a secret arranged marriage I know you're probably asking "How is it secret?" well I know my parents know and the William family knows that I am going to marry their son Mail or as he said he would like to be addressed Matt. The only catch was he had to propose to me but in every way it was an arranged marriage and I didn't like it.**

**I walked through a door on the side of my house and went straight into the kitchen. I looked around I saw no-one but I heard laughter coming from out living room and groaned the Jeevas we're already here. I should have expected them to be here because I was an hour late. As I thought the last word my mother walked in**

"**Nattalia Eloise where have you been!" she whisper yelled**

"**I'm sorry mother I lost time and-" I was cut off my her response**

"**I don't want to hear your excuses just go up to your room but on the navy blue dress I bought you and come down quickly! Mail has been waiting for you" I hung my head low and went through a hallway and sneaked across the living room and up the large staircase feeling the cold marble underneath my fingers.**

**I opened my bedroom door and turned on the light to see my different shades of purple walls light up. I walked over to my twin sized bed and plopped down on it seeing the blue dress laying beside me. I held it up and thought it would look okay. I stripped of my clothes and slipped the dress on, it went to my knees and had little white buttons going down my chest and stopping at my ribcage and little itty bitty white flowers as the design but you had to look up close to tell they were flowers. I slipped on some black ballet flats and went down stairs while wishing my mother knew she didn't have to buy me these clothes. I was fine as I was and if a man does not accept me for that I'm not marrying him**

**I was going down the stairs quietly not to draw attention to myself when I got down to the bottom I heard my mother say "Joshua(my father's name) could I please talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" I ducked behind our couch and crawled to where I was shortly before when I first came home. I leaned against the wall hearing my parents talk about something I was almost positive I wasn't supposed to hear**

"**I'm worried about our little Loise(yes they called me that too) she will never get a husband with all this rebellion and misbehaving" I heard my father give a soft chuckle**

"**the concern of a mother, caring of a woman, and most of all perfection of a wife" he held her chin to look him in the eye "if you don't let things run their course naturally nothing good will come of it" personally I was getting bored with this because I wasn't into all that lovey-dovey stuff. I got up and walked in calmly as possible**

"**oh mother there you are!" I smiled**

"**oh Eloise does it really take you that long to put on a simple dress for a dinner with family friends?" she said with her slight British accent**

"**I'm sorry I got distracted-"**

"**liked I said earlier I don't want to here and excuses now go in there with them and socialize!" she pushed my shoulders and walked in with me or rather pushed me into our living room "I'm very sorry for the wait Mail but our daughter seems just a bit late" 'Just a bit late?' I could almost hear him scoffing in his head "please forgive her" she nudged my arms and I curtsied like I knew she wanted me too and remembering to keep my back straight**

"**I am very sorry sir Matt" she nudged me again a little harder this time "I mean Mail, please accept my apologies" I looked up to see him a few feet in front of me**

"**of course I accept your apologies like a man always should with a woman this beautiful" he lifted my hand and kissed it. I could feel the excitement radiating off my mother**

"**well it's getting rather late the longer we sit here. Mother?" I said trying to get this embarrassing moment out of the way.**

"**oh yes everyone please follow me to the dining room" well the jeevas family had to but I didn't because well it is my house I know exactly where everything is. I stood by my chair and Matt standing right beside me us waiting for the adults at the table to sit down first like we were both raised to do then he pulled out my chair and allowed me to sit and finally himself sitting down.**

**It had been 10 minutes or so the adults talking and laughing but if you looked closely you could see the awkwardness with me and the redhead beside me. I looked down at my plate seeing the chicken and most of my food still left on my plate. I finally got up the courage to talk to Matt or rather Mail "so mat-" I cut myself of knowing my mother was listening to hear what we were talking about with her dog like hearing all the way down the huge table from us "Mail what kind of things interest you?" I smiled trying to make a normal conversation **

"**well I like going out to my uncle's house in the country on the weekends to shoot archery" I nodded in response both of us know he really wanted to play video games but his parents thought they were for people who's life was going no-where and they work at McDonalds, we didn't talk for the rest of dinner. Little did they know they were being closely watched by a very amused man sitting at the top of their stairs.**

**Finally dinner ended and my parents told to me and Mail to go sit in the living room while they finished and cleaned up but I knew they just wanted up to have "alone time"**

"**so how has the new all girls private school going?" I smiled at his attempt to make simple talk. This lifestyle was definitely not my personal favorite. Going to afternoon teas at women's houses, going to dinners with my father, and arranged marriages**

"**well it's going okay but the uniforms are not my favori-" I was cut off my a blood curling scream that I could tell came from my mother so I jumped up and ran to the dining room Matt close behind me.**

"**what's going on!?" I looked up to see a man with black hair and a kitchen knife starring at me. I looked down to see my father and Matt's father dead on the floor and table. A bottle of wine fell over and I couldn't tell what was wine and what was blood.**

**his mother was gasping for air by the man's feet with a slit neck. I couldn't help but wonder where my own mother was so I looked around and saw her laying on the stairs. Her death was the worst looking of them all.**

"**who are you?!" I demanded and he slowly started walking towards me and Matt I instinctively made a run for it into the kitchen to look for a weapon. Matt obviously had the same idea as me. I froze as I heard the door squeak I grabbed Matt's arm and we ran outside. I tripped in the snow that obviously had fallen while I was inside and huge flakes still falling. I felt someone grab my leg "NO!" I screamed grabbing for Matt but he was no where to be seen. I was cold and wet laying on the ground in my spaghetti strapped short dress. I was being pulled back inside with a hand over my mouth.**

**I was tired I was worn out and I hurt I could barely talk and there was blood all over me. I could tell the man was about to take his last slash to Matt but I interrupted with all my strength "please!" he looked back at me obviously surprised to hear me talk "spare him. Please. I will do whatever you want" I looked down and I could hear soft feet shuffling across the kitchen tile that had blood all over it now.**

"**I will make a deal with you little missy" I nodded at his answer "you come with me, be my little helper and I spare his life"**

"**deal" I squeaked out and shook his hand. It was cold. Very, very, cold but I couldn't blame him I knew my hand was very cold too**

"**you can go upstairs I will give you 15 minutes while I clean up a little you can grab whatever you want to take with you and let me tell you… we will be doing a lot of traveling with my… occupation" he chuckled but I found no humor in him finding himself killing people an occupation "I suggest you go up now" I got up off the floor slowly to make sure I had my balance and swiftly made it up the stairs**

**I grabbed a book bag and duffle bag out of my closet. I put my laptop and charger in the book bag and all my favorite book. I grabbed my clothes and all that but I also grabbed a few I guess you could say… luxury items. I was about to walk out of my room(with warmer clothes on I might add) when I remembered my most precious possession. My puppy. I ran into the bathroom(where my puppy was since he was barely housetrained and we had company over) I picked him up grabbed his leash and his food bag(it was small don't worry) and ran downstairs**

"**hello?" I called out wondering where the man went. Heard glass brake and wondered where he was. I walked into out dining room again trying to ignore the bodies that littered the stairs and floor(thank goodness we had 2 staircases so I didn't have to see my mother) to see the man eating strawberry jam and a broken jar of it on the floor.**

"**you are finished early I'm impressed" he got up "may I ask what is that?" he asked pointing to the small figure in my arms**

"**this is my puppy!" I said through clenched teeth. He put up his hands in defense**

"**let's go" I followed him out the door and he walked to a car that was a few houses down from mine. I just stared at him "well get in" I was nervous. Getting in a car with a man I don't know and who killed my parents and my parents friends. He seemed to read my mind "don't worry your friend is still alive but he's blacked out so when he waked back up he will se the phone I left beside him and call the police then they will come and I'm sure you can guess what happens next" he unlocked the car and I got in feeling some comfort from my Yorkie puppy Mello(I do have a yorkie and if I waited like a week to name it I would have named it mello because it's attitude is like mello's) "we are going to the train station" he said getting onto the highway**

"**why?" I asked wondering if he might get mad if I get too curious because as they say Curiosity killed the car**

"**we have to get out of town. I would have waited a few days to a week if this was a normal murder but taking someone with me is pushing my limits" I turned out the window to see the January snow falling once again. The snow was soothing to me like it was a natural cleanser so natural and pure. I looked down at the clock in the car and it was 11:32 has it really been that long? It surely did not seem like it. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me under**

…

**I awoke a door opening that I guessed was the man's until I felt a rush of cold air and Mello jump on my lap. I opened my eyes to see we were at a train station. I felt bad about this but I know it's what I had to do. I had to put mello in my book bag so no-one would see him. We walked up to the building and the man whispered in my ear "you're going to have to by the tickets" I felt his breath tickle down my neck**

"**umm mister-" "call me Beyond or B"**

"**oh okay Beyond where are we going?"**

"**just tell them 2 tickets to LA on the 12:00 o'clock train and also act as calm as possible" I took a deep breath. I had flown on a plane by myself(boring, lonely trips to my grandma's)but this one made me nervous**

"**Okay but I don't have any money" then he pulled out a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket. I took a deep breath and walked up to the counter because there was no one there since we were here so late**

"**Hello how may I help you?" a woman with grey hair and classes asked me. I could tell she was at the end of her shift how tired and exhausted. I gave my most sincere smile.**

"**Yes may I have 2 tickets on the 12:00 o'clock train to LA?" she sighed and I handed her the money**

"**Aren't you a little young to be buying tickets by yourself and who is the second one for?"**

"**Well you see me and my brother are going home. We we're here for business and he has been having some thought problems you know so he can't really talk right now so being a good sister and I want to go home I'm buying the tickets" she gave me a look that said she knew I was lying but she respecting my wish of not telling her the truth. She handed me the 2 tickets and money back. I sighed. That's when I knew my life was changing… for the better**

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2: The Warehouse

Chapter 2:

We we're sitting on a bench. I was in deep thought, How could I all of a sudden trust someone who had just killed my family? I wasn't sure myself but I had this trust in him and I had no where it was coming from

"Our trains here" I looked up to see a train pulling in. this was going to be an interesting train ride that I knew

…

I pulled out my Pink zune(I pretty much use it everyday so I have to charge it while I sleep) talking about sleep with it being so late and this was a few days on a train(I have no clue how long it would actually be from Dallas, Texas to Los Angeles, California so I will just say 3 days) I closed my eyes and fell asleep

I awoke to sun beaming through a window "Good morning" I looked over to see Beyond starring at me. I looked down in my lap and saw Mello asleep I smiled but that smile was gone when B said this "I need you to do something" I looked at him he took it as a sign to continue "go to the kitchen and get me some Strawberry jam" I nodded my head and placed Mello in the seat rather then my lap and got up to go find the kitchen

After a few minutes of wondering around I finally found it, I waited until the cook left to go inside. I grabbed some Jam and a bowl to put Mello's food in. I was about to leave but then I said "oh what the heck" and went over and grabbed a pancake off a plate.

I eventually made it back to B and gave him the jam. I had already finished my pancake and would probably be full for a few hours(yes I can survive on that for a few hours) I took Mello's bag of food and filled it up and placed it in front of him and just like Beyond he started eating. I would go get Mello some water later.

After a few minutes I heard Beyond's voice "What's your name?" I looked at him

"Eloise" Beyond started at me

"Your full name" but beyond knew her full name he just wanted to hear her tell him plus he didn't want her to know he had shinigami eyes just yet

"Nattalia Eloise Omen… and yours?" beyond narrowed his eyes. She was using his words against him

"Beyond Birthday"

"Well that's a very interesting name" but B just kept on eating his Jam

The jam and pancake routine continued for the rest of the time but becoming more frequent throughout the day and she would get different types of food every time(today it was bread that went with spaghetti but she didn't take the spaghetti bit she put a meatball on the bread) until the end of the ride in which she was very happy was over.

They stepped out onto the platform. The first thing Eloise did was stretch her sore leg muscles "now where-to beyond?"

"my warehouse" she questionably looked at him "you own a warehouse?"

"Well yes and no it's deserted no one has used it in over 15 years and I decided to use it. I decided to bring you here instead of traveling just yet"

"umm okay but how are we going to get there?"

"well we could walk but I decided on having to drive there" he said pointing towards what I was guessing his car

"if this is your car who's car was that in Texas?" he shrugged as he was getting in. I too got in

It was a rather long ride to the warehouse and to be honest this warehouse scarred me… a lot! And I had to live here

Well after that I got used to the place and so did Mello this place had 4 floors with broken glass and rust everywhere but if you were in my situation this was your new home. I happened to turn on the TV and a reporter popped up with my picture on the screen. I got up off my bed to look at it closer

"The investigation for their deaths and the search for Nattalia Eloise Omen still continues. If you have any information please call the police. Now lets go to Richard who is interviewing her loved-ones" just then B walked in "Yes Diane this is a very sad story her parents and family friends brutally murdered with one survivor and this young woman missing" they cut a clip to my friend Coleen talking with tears streaming down her face surrounded by a group of girls who also called themselves my friends but they sure did not act like it "we all loved Eloise she was so caring and accepted everyone. I wonder why this would happen to her and her family, she had very nice parents who cared about her and many friends who were always right there for her" she wiped her eyes as the reporter asked her a question "was there anyone who you think might have done this?" "no Eloise loved by everyone. Even the thought of someone doing this to Eloise brings me to tears" she then started sobbing "She could be dead!"

"Are those your friends?" Beyond asked me

"Yes… well at least Coleen is"

"I could tell the other girls were there for the the publicity" I just nodded. Then something Diane(the reporter) said caught my attention

"The survivor Matt is in the hospital but he will soon be going to Whammy's orphanage in England once he is in stable condition" I sighed in relief, Beyond was telling the truth he did survive

"Thank you" it was two simple words that beyond found shocking

"for what?"

"For letting Matt survive… even though I didn't want him to be my fiancé I still did not want him dead" Beyond had no response "Well were running out of Jam so I'm going to go get more" I threw my book bag over my shoulder and headed out my bedroom door and into the hall"we're going to Greece next week" B yelled to me as I left


	3. Chapter 3: just breathe

Chapter 3: current time

Recommend listening to; Breathe(2 am) by Anna Nalick(Eloise sings this in this chapter)

!!!YOU NEED TO KNOW!: this is in current time. The past two chapters were Eloise thinking about how her life changed and her first week with BB. She is now 17(18 in a month)

Now onto the story!!!!

"Eloise can you please take these to the basement please" he handed me a box full of what I could tell was papers of all sorts. I missed those days of innocence when I first met B. Helping with murders is not innocent. I have probably been to every Country in the world Germany or Japan my favorite. I now knew everything about B after a night of Beyond drinking a little too much

I sighed walking down the creepy dark staircase. This was my first time in the basement. I switched on the light. I sat the box down and noticed something in the corner. I walked over to it and blew off the dust… it was a piano. I used to play piano my mom made me take lessons. I couldn't help but remember my favorite song I could play and sing. I took a deep breath and told myself JUST BREATHE! I pulled out the bench and sad down and started playing this song actually reminded me of B. Little did she know B was watching her just like the day he took her from her home and old life.

"_2 am and she calls me I'm still awake, can you help me unravel my latest mistake I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"_

"_Yeah we walked through the doors so accusing their eyes, like they have any right at all to criticize, Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason"_

"_cause you can't jump the track were like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass glues to the table, No-one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands"_

"_and Breath, Just breath, oh breath, just breath"_

"_May he turn 21 on the base of fort bliss, just a day he sat down to the flask in his fist, ain't been sober since maybe October of last year, Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while but my god it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, wanna hold him maybe I'll just sing about it"_

"_cause you can't jump the track were like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass glues to the table, No-one can find the rewind button boys, so cradle your head in your hands"_

"_and Breath, Just breath, oh breath, just breath"_

"_there's a light at each end, of this tunnel you shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out' and these mistakes you've made you'll make them again, if you only try turning around"_

"_2 am and I'm still awake writing a song, if I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me threatening the life it belongs to, and I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd" _this is the part I stopped playing

"_cause these words in my diary screaming out loud, and I know you'll use them however you want to" _I started playing again

"_and you can't jump the track were like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass glues to the table, No-one can find the rewind button now so sing it if you understand"_

"_and Breath, Just breath, oh breath, just breath, oh breath, just breath, oh breath, just breath,"_

_With a sigh I got up from the bench and started heading up the stairs and noticed the door was closed. I left the door open. I thought I was just losing my life so I ignored it and continued on with day._

"_I'll be back later B!" I yelled hoping he would hear me. I put the leash on Mello and opened the door feeling the warm late summer air mixing with cool fall air I breathed in the fresh air. I walked into town smelling all the sweet smells. I couldn't help but wondering Why did B pick me? Out of all the people on the earth why me? I could ask him but I was to scared to. The sun was going down and the night life was coming up_

_I slowly made my way back to the warehouse and Beyond was no where to be found. He was probably out doing some work_

_OKAY IM SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A BORING CHAPTER BUT I ALREADY HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Ball room dancing

Chapter 4: Ball room dancing

I was reading a book walking through the hallway to my room. I opened my door barely paying attention from reading. I looked up and dropped my book at what I saw

"BEYOND BIRTHDAY WHAT IS THIS!?" I went and grabbed the black dress off of my bed. I stormed of into the hall. I walked straight up to Beyond holding it up "I thought this is what I left behind in Texas. What are you trying to do!?"

"Well actually I was going to ask you to come to a formal event with me" he said in his normal annoying tone

"may ask what is this event?"

"A serial killer convention… or rather dinner, ball thing at the Hilton Hotel"

"Seriously? Are you kidding B? wouldn't everyone be arrested once the Hilton finds out it's for SERIAL KILLERS!?"

"They are using the cover up that it's for Dentists"

"woooow soooo creative" I smirked

"So are you going or not?"

I sighed "I guess so… I am your assistant so that means I have to do everything for you"

"be ready by 6" was all he said before walking off. I just shook my head and went back to my room and read.

I had gotten so lost in my book when I happened to look up at my alarm clock "OH shit it's 5:45!"

I ran into the bathroom and started stripping my clothes and brushing my hair. I just put a little blue butterfly clip I got in France in my hair. I threw on the dress(almost literally) it actually looked… great on me. I was amazed I hadn't seen myself in clothes like these in almost 4 years it was like a blast from the past. I wiped a tear that started falling down my face, took a deep breath and walked downstairs to find B

Conveniently I couldn't find him so I just sat in a chair and waited. A little bit later BB walked it and let me just say… he AMAZED ME MORE THEN MYSELF! Like holly guacamole he looked completely different! I was in shock, in a loss for words so beyond just said them for me

"Lets go Eloise" I had completely lost my mind, I was living, working, and friends with a serial killer but I loved being here. It had it's pros and cons but mostly pros(the biggest con was B could kill me at any second)

We finally got to the hotel about 6:30. I was a night owl so I had plenty of energy(un like someone sitting next to me *mentally points to BB*)

We got inside and it was full of people. People were starring at me. I clutched on to beyond's arm out of nervousness

"Relax they are just looking at my new assistant" I smiled at him. In a creepy way he made me feel better. We walked up to a woman with black hair with purple highlights and green eyes(the complete opposite of my chocolate brown hair and same colored eyes) and with her was a very slim Blonde haired man

"Eloise this is Mello the boss of the mafia and his date for tonight Chelsea" that Chelsea girl was giving me a serious death glare as Beyond introduced me

"Hi Mello like Beyond said I'm Eloise and his assistant, and it's also nice to me you Chelsea" I smiled at both of them while almost exploding with giggles that he had the same name as my dog

"Nice to meet you… Eloise" she said with a smug attitude. B continued talking to other killers and their dates while I was in my own little world until someone started talking to me or rather Beyond "Umm Beyond may I steal your assistant away for a little bit?" that Chelsea girl said… I didn't have a good feeling about this but I knew Beyond would never let me get hurt(Because who would get his jam? Duh)

"Go ahead Chelsea I will continue talking to Mello" Chelsea giggled… she was flirting with B, MY B! this girl better watch it. She took me to a back corner of the ball room they were renting and we sat down at a table

"so how did he find you?" her attitude now was like a 13 year old trying to get the scoop on her friend's first date

"How did who find me?"

"Beyond silly" she giggled "I don't think you send in applications to be a serial killer's assistant"

I didn't have a good feeling about this "Well when I was… 15 years old my family had another family over for dinner" just thinking about it I started to tear up "The Jeevas family were nice and all my I was having an arranged ma- you know what never mind about that part but their son Matt was my best friend. Me and Matt were talking when my mother screamed and me and Matt ran in and B was there and my parents were dead and matt's father was dead his mother seconds away" I took a deep breath "Beyond then went after me and Matt and we ran. Beyond ended up catching us and I made a deal with him if he let Matt live I would do whatever he anted. After some thinking Beyond came up with me being his assistant" I left out a lot but I just gave her what she wanted to know

"Oooh so if you live with him does that mean you're a masochist?"

"Do what? No! I'm not"

"so does that mean you don't get a rush of the thought he could kill you at any second? Because once the puppy becomes a dog(is she saying I'm a Bitch?) he's going to get rid of the puppy"

"hmm I have never thought about it in that way"

"well here Mello comes. He must want me to dance" she started getting up walking toward Mello "Well Ellie" did she just call me that? "Just keep that in mind. Try not to grow up to fast" she was hinting at the dog comment.

I got up and walked over to get something to drink. I got a cup and looked at all the options Champaign, Fruit punch I will get some of that. I poured some into my cup and looked at the last option wine, at that immediate thought I had a flash back of that night. I almost dropped the cup I was holding. I looked around and was thankful no-one saw. I looked for B he was still talking to people

I was sitting down at the table again just watching people when the piano player ran out of the room. I few minutes later a man walked up to the microphone "well it seems our pianist has had food poisoning… hopefully not on purpose. But does anyone know how to play piano?" I didn't raise my hand even though I new how. I was messing with the lose string on my knee length dress "come on anyone? Just one song" I was surprised when I looked around and saw beyond with his hand up. I swiftly rushed over to him and whispered

"beyond you can play the piano?"

"No you can, umm whatever your name is up there my assistant Nattalia will play" I was shocked by his answer. He was pushing me towards the piano

"Beyond I don't want to do this!" he smirked

"fine I will take you up there the hard way" once he finished saying Way I was off the ground and thrown onto his shoulder

"Beyond put me down!" he wouldn't budge. The next thing I knew I was being sat down again but being put on to a piano bench

"I heard you play Eloise and you're really good" I was in shock

"You heard me sing and play when I went down to the basement?"

"yes so just do your best" beyond walked of and I took a deep breath. I played a song that I thought was beautiful instrumental when it first came out, Circles by Hollywood undead(instrumental version) I remembered how it started and put my hand on the keys. I didn't sing I just played. I looked up while I was playing to see Mello and Chelsea dancing

Chelsea's POV

"Mello can you believe this freak? Trying to steal the spotlight"

"if I just saw what I think I saw she was forced to play by her Boss"

"Whatever she has had a twisted past. I bet she helps Beyond kill people"

"wouldn't that be her job as an assistant?"

"I guess so but Beyond killed her family and another family I believe she said the Jeevas family" when Chelsea said Jeevas Mello instantly tensed up knowing that was Matt's last name "The only people who survived were Eloise and some boy named Mail who she said she just called Matt(I know I didn't put that she told him his real name in their original conversation but I was trying to cut it short so you didn't die for boredom) anyway they made a deal and that's how she became his assistant. If you think about it it's kinda sweet she gave up her freedom and her life to let some redhead survive. I don't know if I could do the same thing for my bestfriend" Mello definitely knew she was talking about _His Matt. The song soon ended and everyone slowly started leaving_

_Eloise's POV_

_I finished playing and went to find B_

"_You did great Nattalia"_

"_what's up with you calling me by my real name lately?"_

"_I feel… special like I'm the only one who can call you that"_

"_Well in a way you are the only one who calls me that. My parents never really called me that so now you're the only one that knows my name. well since before you announced my name!"_

"_yea sorry about that" I laughed and we both left heading for home_


	5. Chapter 5: Snowy Memories

Chapter 6: Snowy Memories

Recommend listening to: Remember December by Demi Lovato(or in this case remember January)

I was starring out my window. It was snowing, SNOWING IN OCTOBER! Global warming was definitely a problem. That or God wants me to rethink my past

I was thinking about that night when me and B met. Was it the best choice? Going with him and not just letting him kill me and Matt? That I am now destined for Hell no matter what?

I was crying. Silent tears. I belonged to Beyond. I was his property. I had no freedom. If I tried to escape I would be killed and probably skinned and hanged on B's wall.

Did I have guilt? Of course I did. Why did beyond pick MY family? I pulled my blanket closer around my shoulders. I HAD friends and now all I have is B. if he was in a friendly mood we might talk a little but that was it. Wouldn't you know? Speak of the devil and will appear

"Eloise we are running low on jam" we? "You don't have to go to the store right now I'm just letting you know so you're not in a rush" I sighed

"alright B I will be leaving shortly" I got off of my bed wiped my tears and went over to my closet to get my jacket. I looked over and saw B leaving "Beyond wait" he turned to look at me "Why did you pick my family?" he seemed to ponder the question

"well when I saw you and your parents out in public your parents life meter was almost up. I couldn't help but wonder while I was at your house if It would be the Jeevas to kill them and possibly you" so was he saying he saved me? "and of course I couldn't have any witnesses so I killed the Jeevas family"

"What about Mail and I?" he was pondering again

"Well I did need an assistant and I had a feeling you wouldn't come easily and I knew I would have to make some type of deal, That boy with you is still in too much shock to talk about it"

"oh. Okay." I put on my jacket and grabbed my book bag

"I'll be back later" I didn't look up I just went passed him

With a ten minute walk I got to town. The first stop I made was to the store who sold B's favorite kind of Jam. I was browsing the shelves when a woman in an apron walked up to me

"May I help you Ms?"

"umm ye-" I cut myself off. She had beautiful red hair and green eyes. She looked exactly like Matt's mom. People always said he had his mom's looks but his dad's personality(I did not see his father and him anything alike)

"May I help you?" she gave me a look that said 'What are you starring at you freak?'

"oh umm yes do you sell Funny Farm Jam?" she was thinking

"actually I don't think we do. We will probably get a shipment Monday if you would like to come back" she gave me a smile

"crap B will seriously kill me" I murmured but she heard me her name was… Kelly was what her nametag said but I know sometimes that's not your real name

"What was that?" he gave me a confused look

"Oh just my roommate needs that brand of jam to make some… cookies. For his friend's birthday" I smiled to make her think it was true "But I'll just get this one" I picked up a random brand and Monday was in 5 days

"oh alright come find me if you need anything" I could tell she thought I was a freak… I was I worked for a murderer!

I finished getting food that I could eat and some B liked(he had to eat more then just Jam but he mostly survived on jam)

I also picked up another brand of Jam incase B didn't like this one

I walked up to the counter and was surprised to see that woman again. I put my items on the counter

"I'm really sorry about earlier. Me starring at you it's just you remind me of someone I used to know"

"It's okay" she started scanning my items. I gave her my money and decided to walk to a park instead of the warehouse just yet

I was sitting on a swing just thinking when I felt a tug at my Jeans. I looked down to see a little boy probably about 6

"Miss will you push me on the swing?"

"Sure sweetie" I got up and helped him get on. I started pushing him and he started giggling

"Where are your parents"

"They are… busy right now. And they said I could come to the park" I smiled. He reminded me of Beyond he had the black hair just like B's and he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. In my mind I was calling him little B but he said his name was Baylyn. Very unique in my names

We played for a little bit when I realized I had to go

"how about I walk you home Baylyn?"

"Okay I will show you to my house" he grabbed my hand and started dragging me there "Miss Eloise can we play again tomorrow?"

"Sure I will come pick you up in the morning" he smiled and I memorized the way to his house so I could come back

We finally got to his house and I reached in my bag and pulled out a piece of candy "You can have this" his cute little face lit up.

I walked back to the warehouse exhausted but happy


	6. Chapter 6: Fires burning, Fires burning,

Author's note: Okay so as you see I'm past my writers block!!!!!!!!!! But I'm kind of upset NO ONE HAS REVIEWED! But I want to think my US, UK, Lithuania, Canada, France, Australia, VIEWERS!!! Those are where all my viewers are from, AND TWO PEOPLE HAVE FAVORITED MY STORY!!! Thank you so much heart-Lawliet-heart and ZutaraNinja724!! I love you both

So Please Review, fave, and subscribe to my story

I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE IN MY LAST CHAP IT SAYS "very unique in my names" but it supposed to be "very unique in my opinion"

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Chapter 6: Fires burning, Fires burning, Draw near,

Recommend listening to: Everything burns by Ben Moody Feat; Anastacia

I got up and made pancakes. Beyond walked in

"Make sure you put Jam on top of mine" I smiled at his little quirks. Maybe I should get addicted to grilled cheese or something

"Alright" I finished the pancakes on a plate and tried to eat fast

"What's the rush Nattalia?"

"I have… some business to attend to"

"Like what?"

"It does not matter Beyond because you will be busy all day. Your killing list is adding up"

"fine I will let you off _this _time" he emphasized the This

I put my plate in the sink and rushed outside in the brisk cold air

I was singing a song to myself trying to ignore the bruises and cuts from when a murder went badly. I couldn't help but thinking about my future 'All the dreams I had, gone! And I can never get them back' would i even get to become a mother some day? Or would Beyond keep me here for… FOREVER! I reached into my book bag(if you haven't noticed I always have) I pulled out my diary/journal I looked through the pages. The dates that I put were getting farther and farther apart, was I losing all the feeling I once had? I knew I never cried anymore but all my other emotions were they gone too? I wasn't sure but all I knew is I could see some smoke in the distance. Probably Beyond's work

I started getting closer to Baylyn's house and the smell of fire got stronger and it started getting Smokey

I started running. I hope he wasn't scared or hurt. I got to his street and you couldn't see anything "Baylyn!" I screamed. People were screaming running from their homes, I was coughing trying to breathe

I ran up do his house. It was engulfed in flames. 'Oh no' I thought to myself "This can't be happening" while I said that out loud the fire trucks came speeding down the road. A man got out

"Excuse me Ms but your going to have to step back" he pushed me back. I didn't say anything. I went into an alley across from his house. I could hear shouts "save my home!" quite a few times and a few "My dog is still inside!!" every time the pets ended up getting out I knew that because I could hear a lot of Thank yous. Women were crying, men were somber, Children were in shock

I waited there probably…hours. The screams and cries had stop it was like a ghost town besides the quiet talking of the firemen and paramedics. I got up and walked up to a firemen

"Excuse me sir?" he turned around

"yes Ma'am?"

"This may not be my place asking but were there any bodies found in that home?" I pointed towards Baylyn's house. He stepped a little closer to me

He whispered "between you an me, Yes there was a man and woman but if anyone else asks you, you don't know"

"are you sure?"

"we checked every room in the home"

I walked off smiling. I started running towards the place I knew Baylyn would be.

And then I saw him. On the swings covered in soot. I ran up and hugged him

"Baylyn! You're okay!!!" I could see lines in the soot on his face under his eyes which meant he had been crying "I'm sorry about your parents"

"Mommy told me to go down the ladder out the window but by the time I was out mommy was like a candle" I knew what he mean, she was burning in front of him. I picked him up again and held him tight as he cried into my shirt.

I wasn't sure how B would react but I had to do something for this boy. I took him home. I finally got there Baylyn(I just realized his name starts with a B just like Beyond's) asleep his soft and slow breathing was relaxing. I opened the door and called for B. good he wasn't home

I took him to my room and laid him on my bed. I went to the bathroom and started filling up the tub. The white walls looked so bright all of a sudden and the peeling yellow paint in my room even started to look better then it did before(she has a bathroom connected to her room) I immediately got up when I heard a cry

"Miss Eloise?' I heard Baylyn call me

"Shhh it's okay" I stroked his hair

"is my mommy gone forever?"

"I don't know" I honestly didn't know his mom could still be alive at some hospital. But at this time I would be with him "now let's go give you a bath" I picked him off and sat him town in the bathroom

"The water's warm" he smiled

"mmhhmm now let's take your shirt off" I was undressing him and I sat his whole body in the water

"is this where you live?" I smiled

"Yes" I put shampoo in his hair

"this smells like my mommy" he was saying we had the same scent shampoo. I washed all the soot and fire smell off his smell body. I Wrapped him in a towel and took him to my room

"Your bed is pretty" my bed had a flower/swirl design on the headboard(it was metal and white) amd black and white sheets and comforter

I looked trough my closet and pulled out the smallest shirt I had. It was black that said Get this house off of me! And had the west(it is west isn't it?) witch under the house from The wizard of oz

"I'm sorry but I have no pants so I will wash your's tonight and you can wear them to the store tomorrow" he nodded his head in agreement I smiled

I took a deep breath "we have to go tell Beyond you're here"

"Who's Beyond?" I smiled at his innocence

"he's my… roommate"

I told him to stay right behind a wall where he would be behind me but out of sight from beyond

"B I need to talk to you" he looked up at me from his papers he was looking out

"what can I do for you?"

"umm you see I brought someone home with me today" he narrowed his eyes "He's harmless, very innocent"

"Who?" he looked _Dead_ serious

"Baylyn come here please" I could here little footsteps behind me. B looked at him. B got up. I immediately grab Baylyn holding him tight in my arms "let me explain, I met him in the park yesterday and when I went to his house today it was on fire, I ran to the park where I met him the day before and brought him home because he was covered in soot" beyond had this face like he was having a flash back

"_Mommy no!!!" the police woman was holding him tight so he wouldn't jump out of her arms_

"_little boy it's okay" the social services worker walked up to Beyond and talked to the Police woman_

"_I will take this from here" she grabbed the little Beyond and put him in a car. She closed the door but the little boy could hear here talking "what were the conditions of the parents?"_

"_burned to a crisp. If it were not for him we would have no clue they were man or woman" that little boy sat alone, cold, scared, in the back of a car and cried_

* * *

_An old man who had been called Watari helped him out of the car "Beyond this is your new home Whammy's orphanage for gifted children" he looked up to see a big building with a clock tower. Being so young he didn't know what time it was. He walked in and the old man started talking to another old man who he kept calling Roger._

"_I will take him to meet L" he walked with Watari a 13 year old boy "beyond your new name is Backup you will be called by that and respond to that. and this is L" the little boy looked above his head to see it said_

"_Lawliet" he whispered_

"_What was that?!" Lawliet said. Beyond or rather Backup knew he was in trouble_

"_I said Loli-pop that's what you have" both of them relaxed their facial expressions_

_So young. And already innocent. And had no one to care for him_

* * *

"_so that's why he smells like you" I nodded "He can stay"_

"_Thank you so much Beyond" I smiled probably the biggest smile ever_

"_Does that mean I get to stay?" Baylyn asked_

"_Yes!" Baylyn started giggling. I took him back to my room_

_He was mostly telling me about his parents and I would tell him about the traveling he would get to do soon and all the cool countries he would get to see. We talked all day and I read a book to him(Alice in Wonderland because it's my favorite)_

"_I'm sleepy" I picked him up and laid him in my bed "will you sleep with me I'm scared" I got under the covers with him, still in my normal clothes. I started rubbing his back, he turned over to look at me "Can I call you Mommy?"_

_I was actually overjoyed by this "Sure"_

"_Okay good night mommy"_

* * *

_Awww such a sweet ending! The chapter name is actually a song I learned at camp during the summer called "Fires Burning"_

_L(Yes I'm talking to you L-chan) REVIEW!_

_Love, Your Near_


	7. Chapter 7: Blast from a cold past

Author's note: I will not be very available to my laptop for the next 3 days so I will not update as much(blame my brother)

* * *

Chapter 7: Blast from a cold past

I woke up and got up in got dressed. By the time I was out of the bathroom Baylyn was awake

"Mommy I'm hungry" Baylyn's black hair all messed up

"Okay but put this on" I handed him all of his clothes that I washed the night before

"Alright" he took off my shirt and put his clothes on

He followed me to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat Little B?" yep I called him his nickname out loud, he giggled at the name

"Cereal" I pulled down the cereal and poured it into a bowl(do I really have to type everything you do when you get cereal?) I gave it to him "Thank you" he started eating. I was sitting across from him

I all of a sudden hear a phone ring. Did we even have a phone in the kitchen? I got up and walked towards the sound

I hesitantly picked it up "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Eloise?"

"It depends, who is this?"

"It's Mello"

"Oh! Hi Mello! I didn't even know me and Beyond had a phone"

"Yea well can I talk to him?"

"Umm sure" I put my hand over the phone so Mello wouldn't hear me

"I Will be right back, don't go anywhere!" Baylyn nodded.

I walked to B's room and knocked on the door

"Come in Eloise" I walked in to see B laying on his bead reading _Gruesome murders of 1996_ such a predictable book

"Mello is on the phone for you" I handed him the phone

"_Thank you" he put the phone up to his ear and started talking. I sat on his bed waiting so ask what he wanted_

"_yes, Yes, alright mmhmm see you then" he hung up the phone_

"_What did Mello want?"_

"_You will see in a little bit"_

_I was about to walk about when Beyond called me. I turned around to…. BEYOND KISSING ME!!! I knew my eyes were the size of saucers_

"_You may go now" I was in shock. All I did was walk out_

"_Mommy where did you go?" Baylyn asked just finishing his cereal_

"_I had to give beyond the phone" me and Little B just sat and talked about things he liked. I was startled by a hard knock on the huge black wooden door. I got up and went to the entry way. B was there and he used a hand gesture that said 'go ahead and open it I know who it is' I went to the door and opened it. I couldn't believe who was standing in front of me_

"_MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I ran and hugged him. He laughed "I didn't know you were friends with Mello"_

"_I didn't know you were either" he looked exactly the same but taller_

"_I've missed you" I said hugging him again_

"_Mommy who is that?" I heard a soft voice speak behind me_

"_Baylyn this is Matt, the boy I was telling you about" though he was no longer a boy_

_Matt looked from the boy to Beyond. They looked alike "I didn't know you and B had a kid" Eloise laughed_

"_This is not my biological child nor Beyond's" I picked Baylyn up "Don't worry Matt I'm still a virgin"_

_Matt was surprisingly relived to hear that_

_We all came inside "wow so you live in a warehouse?"_

"_Well mostly, this is what I guess you could say is out "base" but we travel a lot"_

"_oh okay" we all went to the kitchen and I told Matt and Mello the story on how I found Baylyn "Wow the same caring girl I used to know" but she was not the little girl Matt knew she was now a strong woman "isn't your birthday coming up?"_

"_Yea, on Halloween I will be 18. A full adult" I sighed. Beyond was giving me a weird look_

"_I will need your help tonight. Were going to a birthday party"_

"_Who's going to watch Baylyn?" Matt always brought up bad questions "If you don't have anyone or rather don't trust anyone" he looked at B "I'm always available"_

"_Thanks Matt"_

_We continued talking and Matt went to the store for me to get Baylyn some new clothes_

* * *

_I made this chapter short because I want the Massacre to be it's own chapter_


	8. Chapter 8: B's message to L

_Oh my sweet L,_

_You can TRY to find me but trust me, I'm harder to find then you think_

_Yes we look alike but on the inside you and I are COMPLETELY different. like the song Happy Birthday by The Birthday massacre "I'm murder tramp, birthday boy" I have to thank Eloise for showing me that song._

_Yes I did in a way kidnap her BUT she came at her own will. And don't even try to push my addiction into this conversation because I know you have addictions. And I am completely sane._

_You are my little mouse L and you may want to play dead in this kitty's house because I'm sure you don't want to feel these sharp teeth _

_And my killing are not senseless. I have perfectly good reasons. And you now know I have shinigami eyes *pictures L throwing his hands up and screaming then falling out of chair stuttering "s-s-shinigami"* that's right L! I will find you and when I do I will tie you down and have my way with you!_

_Love, BB_


	9. Chapter 9: Fashionable Assault

Chapter 9: Fashionable Assault(Yep Lawli-pop I changed the name)

Suggest Listening to: Fashion by Lady GaGa, she's Everything by Brad Paisley(that song is so sweet)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own death note. If I did the only persons that would die would be light(sorry all the light lovers out there) and Takada that stupid bitch killed mello

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Here" said Beyond handing me a wad of money about 5 inches thick. We were now in New York City. I'm not totally sure why but B decided to come here. Little B was staying with Mello and Matt

"What's this?" 

"Were going shopping" My eyes grew wide

The next thing I knew Beyond and I were in the big apple. He pushed me into a salon

"Welcome what can I do for you?" a petite blonde behind the counter asked. Her name tag said Felicia. She had a strong French accent

"she want's a haircut where no-one will recognize her" Beyond answered her. Felicia circled me

"mmhmm… come with me" she grabbed my hand and pretty much threw me into a chair to get my hair washed. I was some what comforted since b was standing beside me, of course in his black hoodie.

She washed my hair and went and got a man.

"Elle veut une toute nouvelle allure, personne ne devrait être en mesure de reconnaître son" she said in French. The man nodded

"Et pourquoi pas un coupé à sur ses épaules et quelques cute frange sur le côté. Et aller me chercher du colorant rouge" Felicia now nodded and walked off. This should be interesting

"close your eyes until I get done" I looked at B, he nodded, I closed my eyes and felt my hair getting lighter

Once the cutting was finished they went through the coloring process

A little while later the man said "open" I opened my eyes and was in shock. My hair was chopped to my shoulders and I had bangs. The biggest shock was my hair was the color of blood!!!

I didn't see BB so I went to the counter and paid. "Eh bien, je crois qu'elle l'aime. Et que l'homme était avec elle est très attrayant aussi" I heard Felicia say to the man as I walked out. B was waiting for me outside

"Now to get clothes"

BB's POV

This was the third store we had been too. I was waiting outside looking in the window. Eloise was smiling, she said she didn't like her old life but I know she misses some of it

I was thinking of how I really felt about, even after all she has been through she took in Baylyn like her own child. Could she be my unborn child's mother? She was giving and caring more then just normal women. Someone bumped into me and I heard them mumble

"sorry" I looked up at their death number, Eloise wouldn't even notice I was gone. I found her and was watching her from afar. I didn't like the way the worker was looking at her

Eloise's POV

I was FINALLY finished. I went down to a _Starbucks _and ordered a Strawberry cream(I LOVE those things I order them every time I'm at star bucks even if it's winter) B walked up to me

"Hi B!" I smiled at him "want some?" I offered my drink to him. He shook his head no, B ended up paying for it and the worker ended up looking rather disappointed for some reason. I just shrugged it off.

With my completely new look me and B went to the hotel. BB was doing some kind of paper work while I was reading the book _Evermore_

"hey B what do you honestly think of my hair?" he looked up at me

"I like it" I didn't think he wanted me to hear it but I did. I got up and walked over to the window. It was dark with just a few street lamps. I saw a man with a girl and two other men. I could tell they had an abusive relationship, I was looking at him in disgust, trying to kiss her but she pushes him away(I actually saw this happen while I was out of town) she walked away but he ran after her and pulled her back

"Where are you going" B asked while I was putting on my boots. We still had to catch a flight to Texas so go to that party

"I have some business to take care of" I grabbed B's knife off the counter and walked down the stairs

"this isn't a way to treat a woman" I said sternly standing behind the man. His friends laughed but I didn't back down and I could feel the knife moving around in my boot. Yes I keep it in my boot

"Look at that another kitten to play with" I could tell he was drunk "you know she actually reminds me of a black cat, with the black shirt and jeans and then the boots, oooh baby that just tops it off" he put his hand on my shoulder

"keep your paws off!" I said kicking him in the stomach.

"Hey that was uncalled for!" his friends started to come after me i smirked my inner BB coming out. Little did she know BB was really watching

"do you want to hurt too? Such masochists" I jumped at one of the guys. We were tumbling around for a little bit until the main guy came and SAT ON ME "what the hell!" he started laughing. This was uncalled for

"she is more of a kitten then a cat" he chuckled "she is probably a virgin too" my eyes narrowed. I pulled out the knife and stabbed him in the thigh

"Dude she just stabbed him!" one of his friends started backing off the other one didn't he pulled out a knife. His was bigger

"your knife might be bigger but trust me I know how to use mine better" I whispered in his ear while stabbing him in the stomach. His friend was really scared now

"uh yeah you see I didn't have anything to do with this" he said rubbing his neck backing up

"wait a minute" I threw the knife and it landed in his sleeve! I had seen that in movies but I didn't think I could do it! I was proud

"I wanna finish this game of cat and mouse and I am the cat" he tried pulling out the knife but he couldn't "like I said to your friend I know how to use my knife unlike some people" I let out a chuckle "now should I let you go?" he nodded "or I could play with my food" he was trembling under my gaze, this was too cute "before I kill you I want you to know a little something about me you see iw ork for the worlds most _gruesome_ serial killer" I then took a finishing stab. I sighed

The main guy was still holding his thigh in pain "now what should I do with you?" he looked up in pain "you really shouldn't treat girls like this. You see girls have this type of secret society like every girl is a sister we protect each other" I walked closer "I want you to suffer for how much _shit you have caused her" I looked up at the girl. She was in shock "I will let you bleed to death" I dragged him into an alley and cut him up a little more so he was bleeding. I sighed and walked back to the girl_

"_thank you" she whispered_

"_don't mention it. I have to go" what I just did was sinking in. I killed someone! I licked the knife to see what B liked so much about it but I just didn't see it. I ran to the nearest bus stop. I hoped on a bus going to Central Park_

_

* * *

_

_BB POV_

_She made me proud. She was one of the girls who needed to really believe in what she was doing to be able to make an impact._

_I got on the bus she did earlier and took a wild guess she went to Central park_

_I walked up to her and she was crying_

"_Beyond I killed someone today. I did the same thing you did to my family!"_

"_it's okay there is always first timers guilt kind of like losing your virginity" she giggled at my statement "we need to get on our flight" she nodded and I handed her, her usual book bag_

_

* * *

_

_Eloise's POV_

_We were on a flight and I was close to falling asleep. I leaned my head onto B's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep_

_BB's POV_

_My heart was racing at 166 miles per hour since her head was resting on my shoulder._

_

* * *

_

_Awwww such a cute ending. If you haven't noticed B has feelings for Eloise YOURE BLIND!_


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Birthday

Chapter 10: Happy birthday

Suggest listening too: _Happy birthday _By _The Birthday Massacre_

_I know it has been soooooo long since I uploaded AND IM SO SORRY! As Nikkus(my Lawlipop) knows I have had some very stressful days and little sleep so updating this is like my little getaway I guess you could say. And Yes Lawli there probably will be a Lemon in future chapters. If you find the Texas ears part offensive GET OVER IT im Texan and I see no problem with it( saying Texans are nosey)_

_Also my laptop went MISSING because I am a good sister and let my brother borrow it, SO I have had to use my parent's and the file is on MY computer and my USB I have not used yet so im probably going to take my brothers offer up on something._

* * *

_Eloise's POV_

_I awoke to someone shaking me_

"_were here" was all I heard as I opened my eyes. It was still dark out I'm guessing about… probably 11:00pm. Who has a party this late? Well It wasn't someone shaking me awake it was the plane landing_

_I stretched "will this be fast?" I asked before yawning_

"_well no considering it will be after the party" B looked around to see if anyone was listening with these Texas ears you never know_

_We talked about how put plan would go while on the way to the victim's house_

_I knocked on the door "uh who are you?" some stuck-up chick asked me_

"_Oh don't you remember me? I'm nattalia" I used my real name because no one would know it incase I did actually run into someone I knew. "We met back in the summer your mom had my number and she called to tell me to surprise you at your birthday party" I acted hurt and excited at the same time like any friend would once a friend forgot them_

"_OH yea how are you Nat!" she already had a nickname for me_

"_I'm great!" I turned around to look out the door to see if B was waiting where he said he would be_

_There were many people there and it made me uncomfortable all these people bumping into me, the only person I was used to touching me was B and little B_

_It was like any other birthday party, people getting drunk, food, and alas the cake_

"_okay everyone gather round!" she birthday girl squealed then she grabbed me and pulled me to her "as everyone knows this is one of my best friends Nat!" I waved to everyone in a embarrassed way "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," everyone started singing as the cake came out "happy birthday dear Cassie, happy birthday to you!!!!!!!" she waited until everyone stopped singing to blow out her candles_

"_don't forget to smile" I said as she blew out her 18 candles. Everyone cheered, no one knew those would soon be screams_

_I was eating or rather picking at my piece of cake. "She is actually kind of creepy" I looked over at some girls who were starring at me. One giggles "she probably works for a serial killer" they laughed but they didn't know they were extremely right "talk about a murder tramp" they started laughing louder._

_I walked outside to her pool and stood beside it. Before I knew it I was soaking wet "What the hell!" I screamed "next time don't show up bitch!" it was the same girls that were laughing at or rather about me earlier. I narrowed my eyes and swam to the side of the pool "run away"_

"_next time don't bother showing up because Derek my boyfriend was looking at you!" I felt a knife I had on me cut into my thigh so the water started turning red around me "w-wh-what the hell!?!?!? What's wrong with you?" I pulled myself out and the girls started backing up_

"_I said…. Run away" I grabbed the first girl and threw her in the water she was struggling. Girl number two ran to help her and ended up falling in too._

_I took the knife off and hissed at the pain. There was about a 3 inch slit. I just grabbed a towel that was in the little cabinet thing and held it there until it stopped bleeding. I could hear HORRIBLE karaoke coming from inside_

_I went inside now that my dress was dry and I stopped bleeding. There was music blaring now. Thank God it was no longer karaoke._

_I was just sitting in the corner waiting for it to be over when a girl ran in screaming "Colleen and Jessica are DEAD!!!" everyone looked at her and started laughing "I'm not joking!" some people followed her outside and gasped at the blood red water._

"_I'm sure this is just a joke" Cassie said walking over. She grabbed one of the girl's hair and pulled her up. She screamed running back to the crowd "h-h-her face it's… GONE!!! I know this was not in my party plans" everyone started running and freaking out. Me smirking at the works of BB because I know I didn't take her face._

_Everybody ran to the front door. Hey were leaving… smart choice_

_I Grabbed Cassie's arm "Follow me" I said while pulling her up stairs. I shoved her in a closet "Don't come out until I come get you" I closed the door and put a chair in front of it to lock it_

_I ran down stairs and everyone was still rushing out the door "EVERYONE GO HOME!" I screamed over all the voices. The room cleared out fast, everyone running home to safety. I looked at the clock B should be here any minute. IF you haven't guessed Cassie was out target. I heard a knock at the door_

_I walked to the door and looked out a window. It was B so I opened the door_

"_where is she?"_

"_upstairs closet" I answered. We both walked upstairs to the closet. I knocked on the door_

"_Nattalia?" I heard a quiet voice ask_

"_yea it's me" I moved the chair and opened it. I could tell she had been crying_

"_is everyone gone?" she asked but I didn't answer "Nat what's wrong?" I turned around_

"_nothing, nothing at all" B was somewhere in her house probably watching us. We got down to the kitchen. I grabbed Cassie and my knife. I held it to her neck_

"_B!" I yelled slowly walking towards the door._

"_why Nat?" she whispered_

"_it's my job" the next thing I knew I was elbowed in what was supposed to be my stomach but ended up being my lungs. I coughed and held my chest. I looked up to see her running up the stairs being chased by B_

_I could hear a door slam. I was having trouble breathing. I could hear someone kicking a door and it flying off the hinges. Cassie screamed which I could only guess was B coming in._

"_please NO!" I was listening to her screaming_

_It slowly calmed down and then the house was dead silent._

"_are you okay?" I heard and looked up. B was right in front of me_

"_yea I'm fine lets just go to the hotel"_

_he helped me up and we made our way to the hotel we were staying at. Of course not before washing his face off and changing his shirt because people would probably get some bas thoughts if a guy walked in with a bloody shirt and face._

* * *

_End chapter! IM SOOOO SORRY that it has taken this long. I would really like to think everyone who put my story in their favorites and getting story alerts!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my Mad Hatter Hailey_


	11. Chapter 11: What a whore

Author's note: YES I DECIDED TO UPDATE!!! And my foot got better! So I am dancing again! And my computer STILL doesn't work I thought I would give you the good news first. And I know it has made the whole story in _Italic _or **bold **but I was on my laptop and it SUCKS I am on my dad's now and it should be better. And when it did mess it up I wouldn't see it on the actually word document. AND my birthday was the other day(the 15th)anyway on with the story!

I Picked up little B and my puppy from Matt and Mello's apartment. I Was doing some rethinking about all of this. Yes, I was forced into this life. I could always try to run but I knew BB would find me. The best answer was suicide but that's even worse than running away.

"This thing is a demon" Matt said handing me Mello(my puppy) I looked at him "he has always been good for me. Must of spent too much time around BB" I chuckled

Matt gave me a serious look "Not funny"

"Oh I found it very amusing"

"mommy!!!!!!!" Little B yelled running from the hallway. Mello following behind. He jumped into my arms. "I missed you so much!" he hugged my neck

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, and Matt let me play games with him!" I looked up and Matt shrugged. I smiled at him

"Well we have to go. Go sit on the steps. I Need to talk to Matt"

"Okay!" he went and sat on the steps

"Matt, is it okay if Baylyn stays here whenever me and BB go out of town? Because we decided for him to not be around until he is at least 10 years of age"

"Sure. The longer before he is corrupted the better" I gave him a death glare

I said thanks before walking off and going to the car with Baylyn.

**a few days later**

I was giving Mello a walk and finally made my decision. I Was going to give him away. He was too much to handle. With me being gone all the time and I was just busy.

I went to a park. You know looking or the right parson. I walked up to a little girl

"Hi my name is Eloise what's your name?"

"Katy but my mommy says not to talk to strangers"

"Well if we really followed that rule no one would have friends would they?" she shook her head no.

"I like your doggy"

"that's what I came to talk to you about" that caught her attention "what if I told you that you could keep him and he was free?"

"really!?" her face lit up

"mmhmm but you have to promise me one thing. You will love him and take care of him for all of your life time" since she was so young I really didn't want to say he would die before her

"I promise!!!" I smiled and handed her the leash and told her his name. "MOMMY MOMMY!!!!!!!!!! Look I got a new puppy!" she ran to her mom. Her mom was reading a magazine called _Women in today's world_

"Katarina! I told you we cannot bring home strays"

"But you see he isn't a stray that nice lady gave him too me!" she pointed to me I smiled at them "she said I could have him if I tool care of him and loved him" her mother sighed

"Fine, but only because Missy ran away" I was guessing Missy was their old dog. A little time later they walked away together

I Got home that night to a surprising sight. Some woman was sitting in the kitchen with Baylyn on her lap and BB standing beside her.

"Hello Eloise, I have heard a lot about you" my instincts immediately told me to be a bitch but I kept calm. "Oh! I guess I should introduce myself. I am Julia"

"Well hello _Julia _I have not heard anything about you" she chuckled. I looked over at B when I heard him spoke

"Julia will be my new assistant. I Have no need for you now" my mind was in shock. I Don't know what hurt more, Baylyn giggling on her lap or me getting fired. This was my life. I Had to quit school so I didn't have a full education so I couldn't get a job and I can't get an apartment either. As if BB was reading my mind he finished what he was saying "you can still stay here if you like" I let out a sigh of relief

"Thank you but I honestly think that I should leave for a little bit" BB nodded.

I Went to my room to get the stuff I needed. I could come back for the rest.

I went to BB's room to tell him I was leaving. This was the creepiest part of the warehouse. It probably doesn't surprise you. I opened his door and was in complete SHOCK at what I saw.

Julia was straddling BB. They were making out! That girl with her perfect black curls, ice blue eyes, flawless skin, and that perfect hourglass body shape

Here I was standing in front of Matt and Mello's apartment. I finally got up the courage to knock. Mello answered rather quickly

"umm hi Mello can I please talk to Mail?" I called him his real name by accident

Mello gave me a dirty look before calling Matt to the door

"Oh hey El what's up?"

"I Need a place to stay for a little while" I rubbed the back of my neck

"I'm not going to ask why but let me talk to Mello"

"Sure I will wait here"

"I Would feel better if you came in" he pulled me inside. Mello was watching TV eating chocolate

"Mello needs somewhere to stay for a while can she stay here with us?"

Mello didn't even look up "sure as long as she doesn't have the demon with my name with her"

"don't worry I don't" I hugged Matt "thank you matty"

I Don't know about anyone else but I don't like Julia already. And I made her!

The real reason I had to give Mello to that little girl is because for me it got confusing having to call Miheal and the puppy Mello so I had to leave him out of the story. And it was hard to always remember to put him in the story somewhere. They couldn't go out of town and leave him lol!

Anyway click that magic little button below and type something in the box that pops up! It gets you one wish!


	12. Chapter 12: B&E

Author's note: Hello my lovely readers. Can you believe my story got 70 hits TODAY!? I was so excited. In honor of that many hits i am updating. And thank you to my one reader from Guam. When I was reading my story I noted it didn't put the lines in that I use to put my story into parts so now I will be using *~* to let you know there is somewhat of a time skip. We'll see if that works

* * *

I was sitting on Matt's couch watching him play video games. Mello was somewhere probably doing something with the Mafia. Speak of the Devil and he will appear. Mello just walked in

"Hey Matt" he sat down on the couch

"Ahem?" I said. He rolled his eyes

"Hello Eloise"

"Hello Mello" we both shot each other a death glare

"If You want me living with both of you than you both have to get along" Matt never looked up from his game

"I'm hungry" Mello said

"Don't you have _chocolate _to satisfy you?" I asked

"Just because I eat it almost 24/7 doesn't mean that's the only thing I eat"

I laughed "I'm sure you eat it while having sex too" Mello sent me a death glare that would kill anybody but I had spent so much time around BB I was not at all fazed "Gosh Mello it's a joke" I laughed even more

"Matt will you go to the store?" Matt sat down his controller. I wasn't sure what feeling Matt had for Mello. Love or fear? Probably both

I decided to go with Matt to the store just so we could have time to talk without Mello interrupting.

"Soooo Matt what's life like with Mello?" I asked to stop the awkward silence while we were walking to the store

"Well it can be scary sometimes. Like when Mello runs out of chocolate. And I have also gotten to know the end of his gun very well. But thank goodness never a bullet" I nodded

"Living with BB is interesting. You never know when he's going to snap. Yes, he has mental issues but they aren't that bad. One weird thing is he gets turned on by blood" I had to ask Matt a question that has been bugging me "have you ever actually met L in person?" Matt seemed to ponder the question

"Well there were many times when I saw the laptop Watari would bring and all I saw was his L on the screen but I think once I did. It was not as memorable for me as it was for Mello. Mello wants to be the next L. he's determined. But me, I was only in the top three because of computer class. I Knew something's the teacher didn't" I smiled at him

"You were always very smart when it came to things like that" he nodded "Sometimes when I would be with Beyond I always wondered what happened to him. What made him go into the life of killing people? You were very young when he left Whammy house am I correct?"

"Yes I was 7. I can remember him obsessing about L. He would be the first in the room when Roger would say L needed to speak with us. Of course Mello would be second. L left whammy's when he was about 17 BB left when he was 14 and I was 7. No one heard from BB for a long, long time. Until L told Mello about the LABB murder cases that he never solved. L thought about giving up after that"

"He didn't though right?" I asked as we walked in the store

"No, if he did L wouldn't be solving cases and Mello or Near would be L. The last I heard was Near was still at Whammy house"

"How old is he?"

"Well he is 2 years younger than me so 17. Mello is 20" I nodded

"I really appreciate you letting me stay with you. It means a lot to me" I wiped a tear from my face

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing just ignore it. Probably allergies or something"

Matt grabbed my shoulders "Ellie it's winter not spring. Tell me the truth"

"Okay, fine. The reason I needed to stay with you is because… BB got a new assistant. Named Julia. She's perfect in every way. I walked in on BB and Julia making out. I Always thought I was Beyond's Number one. I guess I was wrong"

"Beyond is an idiot. You're beautiful, funny, sweet, caring, and compassionate" I was blushing

"Thanks for trying Matt. We probably need to buy Mello more chocolate since we have taken so long"

"You're probably right"

We finished out shopping then made are way back to the apartment

* * *

Julia's POV

Everything was working. I had it all into place.

"Miss Julia?" I looked up to see Baylyn walking in

"yes?" he came and sat on my lap

"Where's mommy?"

"ummmm"

"where's mommy!?" he started pulling my hair

"ouch, ouch, ouch, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR MOMMY IS! " he let go.

"I will go ask Beyond" he got off my lap. Well that was random. I rubbed my head

That girl Baylyn knew as 'mommy' was just a problem I had to get rid of first. I will make my way to the top. I will also find a way to get rid of that little brat. Beyond and I will have all the time of the world. We had already made out but nothing more. It NEEDS to be more.

"We have some business to attend to"

"bu-"

"Baylyn is already asleep it's eleven" I looked up at the clock. Had I been thinking that long? Or did I fall asleep

"Umm okay" I got up and followed him outside. It was so dark. It was unnerving

We had been walking for what felt like hours. We were in front of a house in a neighborhood that could only be described as _perfect _all the lawns were cut and had flowers. All the houses were dark. My guess was this was a neighborhood with young kids.

"This is the one?" I asked B

"Yes it is" he pulled my hand. We went into the backyard "They have a security system. Not the best one. Wait here" he walked around to the side of the house and came back about a minute later "now I cut the wires. I have seen this movie so we just need to wait for the right time" I looked in the window. There was a girl watching a horror movie. "Now!" as he said that he kicked in the door.

"Adam and Christine turn the movie down!" I heard a woman yell from upstairs. In the movie the door was kicked in so the kids would never notice. They had it up pretty loud.

"Sorry mom" they both said in unison. So they were brother and sister. They looked about the same age so my guess is they were twins. B put a finger to his lips giving me the sign to be quiet. We walked up stairs going right past the kids watching the horror movie.

We walked into a bedroom that was pink and purple. "Nope not this one" Beyond said "be careful not to touch anything" we walked down the hallway some more and found the biggest room on the end. "The mom's bedroom. She's a single mom. Dad left when she was pregnant with her twins. Dad didn't want to deal with kids so he is now a drug addict in Canada" He walked in. She was sitting at a desk reading e-mails on a computer

Beyond took something from his pocket and covered her mouth with it "If you want your precious children to live you will be quiet and not squirm" she nodded. B slapped her cheek "I'm just going to make this quick and simple because I want to see the end result" her eyes went wide "when I uncover your mouth call your daughter up here. I promise that I won't touch her or your son"

She nodded. B uncovered her mouth "Christine could you come up here!!" she yelled

"Sure mom!" you heard from downstairs

"we have exactly one minute until she gets up here so say bye to the world Miss" he then slit her throat. I tried not to gag at all the blood. She fell out of her chair onto their perfect pear white carpet. "Let's go hurry!" he pulled me into the bathroom and opened a window. He pretty much pushed me out. I grabbed onto one of those white things that look like ladders but vines grow on them. I wasn't sure what they were called. Beyond followed close behind and closed the window. By the time we got to the bottom we heard a blood curling scream

"Mommy!!! Adam call 911!!!!!!"

"Hurry let's go!" we got to the end of the street and went into someone else's backyard\

"What are we doing here for?"

"This is where we are hiding" he walked up to a storm shelter and BB opened the door "Ladies first" I walked in and he followed "We will be here until morning. Then we will walk down the street like normal people then call Mello to come pick us up"

"Umm okay"

"Now go to sleep" I fell asleep about an hour later. The Sirens kept me up


	13. Chapter 13: The newcomer

Author's note: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update on the 26th!!! I almost started crying when I noticed it was the 27th but that was a long time ago and I owe it to you all(aren't you proud I didn't say ya'll?) So this chapter is dedicated to my Lawli-pop since she (yes, my Lawli is a girl deal with it!) hates Julia. And I'm going to a concert on June 10th! And my lines(the ones that separate the parts of the story) worked last time! Soooo on with the story!

S_ug_gest listening too: take it off by Ke$ha(mostly just the part about freaks coming around. Maybe I should make El get turned on haha)

Eloise's POV

Here I was. Walking down a dark street with Mello who is not mellow. You see Matt didn't want me at the apartment alone. I'm not sure where he is but he sent me with marshMello. It would help better if I just had a flashback

"_Mello please!" Matt whined. I was sitting on their couch watching Matt beg and Mello being his pissed off self. Was he really female and has constant PMS? The things I will never know_

"_There is no way I'm taking her to work with me" Mello bit into his chocolate making a loud snap "I already have to deal with the other people there"_

"_She can't come with me. So she has to go with you" Matt took off his goggles and looked Mello right in the eyes. Yes those eyes could make anyone melt but I'm not so sure about Mello._

"_fine" he said through clenched teeth. Whoooa I guess when I say everyone it really mean EVERYONE._

And that's how I got where I am.

"Soooo what do you do at work?" I asked

"You will see when we get there." He still didn't look at me

"Are you jealous of me Miheal?"

"Don't say my real name and no I am not jealous of you. Why would I be?"

"Well since I have know Matty longer than you. You have a good reason. Or at least it would be good enough for you"

"what are you trying to say?" he growled

"Oh I don't know. Hmm maybe if you were number 1 you would know" he gave me a look that showed me a side of Mello I have never seen. Pure hatred

"Gosh Mello clam down it was a joke"

It was silence between both of us until we got to his HQ

"Hey Mello who's this?" a guy asked giving me a look that said 'oh damn bitch I wanna fuck you' I think I heard Mello call Ross or something like that. I raised an eyebrow

"What if I'm a guy?"

"I don't think males have boobs" he pointed down my shirt

"You wanna do that again?" I asked putting my hands on my hips

"Ha-ha look at that, a kitten trying to act like a lion. Is she trying to do the scene from_ The lion king_?" he laughed putting his arms around my shoulders

"Don't. Touch. Me." He laughed again.

"you're going to regret this"

"what holding onto your shoulders?"

"exactly. You have five second" I counted down and when he didn't move I took his arms off my shoulder and kicked him… in a very sensitive place. He fell to the ground

"You bitch!" he said holding himself. I smiled

"I said don't touch me" I walked away. I heard Mello laughing.

"Nice kick back there"

"You should know not to mess with me"

"You're more of a bitch than I thought. I approve"

"I'm glad you like me"

"Hey Mello" some guys said. "Dude, is that the girl?" one whispered to another "I think so. The one that kicked Ross" they laughed "it probably was just a rumor. There is no way some petite girl could kick someone like him"

"You wanna see?" I raised my leg

"No!" they blurted

"That's what I thought" a little while later I asked a question "hey mello?" he looked up at me "Why are there no girls here?" he put down the file he was reading

"The only thing guys here see females useful for are being whores"

"That pisses me off. I'm not a whore"

"I Think you got the message across when you wouldn't let anyone touch you" he smirked "I'm sure Beyond would be proud"

After I had established my dominance over the males(they were not very pleased) Mello and I went home

I'm so sorry it was so short but I have a really bad headache. At lease I updated!


	14. Chapter 14: i can't be tamed part 1

Author's note: So since I don't update enough i am making myself update whenever my lawi updates her stories. I Have had this chap planned for LOOONG time but I didn't know where the right place to put it in was. El's car I actually saw in Las Vegas so I was freaking out. I think I should buy one because I love it. And I know I said that the last chap was for my lawli but this is supposed to be it not the last one

THIS CHAP IS SHORT SO I ACTUALLY HAVE A CLIFFY FOR ONCE!

Eloise's POV

"Sorry Matt but I need to go back" I hugged him

"It's okay. But promise you will visit as much as you can? You and little B are always welcome… and Beyond" I smiled. I walked over to Mello

"Well Mello it was nice meeting you" I smirked

"You're welcome at HQ anytime" he smiled and I hugged him

"You may want to warn them since you said that" we both laughed recalling the night before

"Bye guys. I Don't live to far away" I walked down the stairs and to my car. It was a black mustang with two hot pink stripe,. I had some serious plans

Julia's POV

I was taking little B to my friend's house. I didn't want to deal with him. I woke up from that thing we were in and walked home because Beyond wasn't there anymore

"When is mommy coming home?" he asked

"Look little bitch I don't know so leave me alone!" I snapped at him.

"OMG hi Julia!" my friend said as she opened the door

"Can you babysit for the rest of the day?" I asked in an annoyed voice

"Well I guess but since when did you have a kid?"

"he's not mine" I walked away

"Hi sweetie what's your name?" is the last thing I heard from behind me

I walked in the kitchen and screamed when I heard

"Hello Miss jaqulena" someone knew my real name. I Was too scared to turn on the light but someone did for me. I gasped at what I saw

Oooooh who is in the warehouse! I know it's short and it's supposd to be a cliff but it's a horrible cliff


	15. Chapter 15: i can't be tamed part 2

So this is my fave chap! And this is also for my Lawli! And it's part 2! And the last part

I am actually surprised about Miley Cyrus' new song and MV… I actually like it. I think she was aiming for badass and she somewhat reached it. It reminds me a lot of Eloise. And I can't tell you how much this chap was inspired by it

Recommend listening: Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus

Here she was Eloise. In the warhouse. It Looked like the mafia gave her a makeover.

"What are you doing here?" I timidly asked her

"I can't be **tamed **so I'm here to get back what's mine" she stood up. She was younger then me but she scared the shit out of me. She walked closer to me.

"where's little B?"

"ummm at my friend's house"

"write down the addresss" she handed me a pen and piece of paper

I wrote the the address really fast

I stumbled back. I sprinted down the hall. She followed. I couldn't believe how fast she was.

I ran into a random room. There were knives everywhere. What the hell? I didn't know Beyond was this messed up. I was leaning against the door. Eloise pounding on the other side. I could tell she pushed really hard because I fell to the ground Eloise hovering over me. She looked like a black panther standing over it's pray

Eloise's POV

"go to hell!" Julia was scartching my arms

"I would say that too but im not a brat like someone I know… do you know who it is?" I chuckled "You barged into my life uninvited and I want it back. I'm not gonna be like most girls and stand on the sidelines and cry. I'm going to get what I want" I was holding her shoulders down

"please don't hurt me" she started getting tears in her eyes

"since I was 13 I have been raised with no mercy. I will show you none" she started shaking "Oh woman up Julia. You don't see me shaking with fear"

"You're not about die!" I put pressure on her neck

"you don't know a lot about me do you?" she shook her head "I was kidnapped when I was 13. I Was there when he killed my parents and my friend's parents. I begged him not to kill my friend, he listened but he took me with him. I have been with Beyond ever since

"you must know him well huh?"

"I guess so. Thanks to us getting drunk one night. But that was a while ago"

"But you're both underage"

"Oh well. Enough small talk lets get to the fun part" I pulled something shiny out of my pocket that she widened her eyes at

I decided to make it quick because I wanted to get to my favorite part. It took about 5 seconds at the most before she was dead since I took the quick way by slitting her neck. I giggled

"You should've known better" I lifted up her shirt and wrote just that with the knife in her skin. It looked bloody right now but it would look better later.

Some time later I was just sitting on the floor looked at my work. I giggled some more

Little did she know a certain pair of eyes was watching the whole time

GASP everybody! I loved this chap!


	16. Chapter 16: Like a 5 year old

Author's note: Hey everybody! So I got reviews thanking me for getting rid of Julia. I seriously wanna know this did anyone out there actually like her? I don't think so. AND THE LINES DIDN'T WORK!

So I'm in the writing mood so here you go!

OH WAIT PLEASE READ THIS PART! I think BB was based off of a real serial killer. The alphabetical killer. He kills people with the same initials(CC, BB, JJ, etc) their name also has to be the same letter of the city they live in(his actual victims are Carmen Colon, Wanda Walkowicz, and Michelle Maenza) and that the bodies were found in a town that started with the same letter as the girls' names (Colon in Churchville, Walkowicz in Webster and Maenza in Macedon).)

I just found that and thought it was interesting. So noooow on with the story!

**xXx**

"Who are you?" some girl asked as she saw me standing in front of her door

"Oh I'm one of Julia's friends. She was too busy to come so I came for her"

"Oh well, okay. Let me go get Baylyn"

"Mommy!" he said as he ran to the door

"This is your kid?"

"Well I'm not his biological mother but I guess yes"

"Well bye!" and the girl closed the door. I don't think she liked me. Oh well it's not like I will ever see her again

While driving home I had to make sure Baylyn didn't say anything

"Baylyn"

"Yes mommy?"

"Did you tell her about anything that happens or where you live?"

"No"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes"

"Super positive?"

Baylyn giggled "Yes mommy"

So once we got home I put Baylyn in bed since it was so late. Well it wasn't late for me but it would be for him. It was midnight.

"I took care of the body for you" I jumped not expecting anyone to be there. I turned around to only see B's red eyes. He was like an animal at night you couldn't see their body only their eyes reflecting off light

"Umm… thank you. So did you walk in on it?"

"No, I was watching the whole time"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, plus you are a very predictable person to me. No one will ever say that besides me"

"And why not?"

"I have higher intelligence then most humans" I just nodded

After a few moments of silence I finally got up the guts to ask

"So did you actually have feelings for her?"

Beyond smirked "No, so you saw us making out huh?"

"Yes" I turned away from embarrassment

"I only did it because I know you're the kind of person who does things for a reason. You needed a drive"

I felt anger building up "You did all of that JUST to make me jealous so I would killer her!"

"Yes" he started laughing

"It's not funny!" and then I stomped off to my room. I Knew I was acting like a 5 year old. I was like Mello, I sometimes let my emotions get the best of me

**xXx**

Awwwwww B and Eloise got in a squabble. Let's hope they make up!


	17. Chapter 17: Nightmares

**AN:** okay everyone so I'm majorly depressed because I read a fanfiction and Mello just died! I was just about sobbing. And I need something to make me happy again so I think I will write something. Thinking I might need to move this rating up to M what do you think go do the poll on my page and we will see!

**xXx**

So I went to sleep and now I'm over my whole little hissy fit that I threw earlier. I actually went to go find Beyond because I was bored. It was 3am so I only got about 3 hours of sleep. Give or take thirty minutes

I was in the worst part of the warehouse. The. Third. floor. Well he actually put up a sign and re-named it the 13th floor. It was the darkest and coldest part of the warehouse. And as you could probably guess, it was the place where Beyond's room was. I think it actually used to be like the big main guy's office when this place was actually a shipping warehouse. I knocked on the door.

"Beyond are you there?" I waited "Beyond? Hello…" I pushed open the door. It was dark the only light in the room was from the moon through a window. There was shattered glass on the floor.

"Beyond?" I called again. Now fully convinced he wasn't here

Books lined a desk over to the side. Shakespeare? Beyond likes him? Wow there's a shocker. Definitely something I wouldn't expect.

There were journals too. But with these belonged to Beyond Birthday I didn't dare open them. It seemed like he had an interest in history by looking at all of it

"What are you doing in here?" I jumped again. for the Second time in just one day. There was no rule saying I couldn't come in here but you just knew it was somewhere ONLY B came. It was a silent rule that should never be broken.

"Umm I was ju-" I was cut off by being pinned up against the wall

"You should know not to be in here" he licked my neck. I tried not to moan but it was so damn hard. Beyond chuckled seeing my obvious weakness.

"I'm sorry I was just looking for you" he bit my neck. I let out a pleasure and pain filled scream. I knew that Baylyn wouldn't hear because he was 2 floors down. I felt a cold hand running up my shirt. I gasped

"I have to go!" I ducked under Beyond's arm and ran. After tripping 3 times I finally made it to the first floor

"Mommy?" Baylyn said rubbing his eyes "Where have, you been?"

"I was talking to Beyond" I picked him up "What woke you up?"

"I had a scary dream" he hugged my neck

"Do you want to sleep with me?" I started walking to my room once he nodded. I did it so he would feel better and I knew Beyond wouldn't try anything with him in my bed "Do you want to tell me what it was about? It may make you feel better" I noticed the wetness on his shirt where he had been crying

"I had a dream someone took you away and I was left alone, I love you mommy" I smiled but on the inside I was say 'awwwwwww, that's so cute!' and Baylyn saying it made it even cuter

He was asleep in no time.

I am honestly surprised that something like that hasn't happened before. Two teenagers the opposite sex with raging hormones together alone all day and all night. Something was bound to happen. We are no longer alone with Baylyn but when he was alone we might as well be. I was 18 in 1 week and beyond was 20 in a month. I knew that thanks to alcohol.

I did eventually fall asleep

**xXx**

**AN: **OMG guys I was totally fangirling that was… oh what do you call it lime? Where it's not a sex scene(lemon) but it still gets heated. I was explaining all that to a friend and he said "What about kiwi?" just joking around and I said "it sounds like chibi sex" and we both started laughing

Anyway GO DO THE DAMN POLL! IF YOU WANT LEMON!


	18. Chapter 19: My Tourniquet

AN: I was told I was weird because BB doesn't scare me. And he never will. OMG DID YOU KNOW TODAY(July 7th) IS CHOCOLATE DAY!

Recommend Listening: My Tourniquet BY Evanescence

Eloise's POV

I was walking down a hallway. I came to a room that was all white. There she was, my mother.

"Betrayal" she was wearing all white too

"Do you remember me?" I asked her. She acted like I wasn't even there. My father popped up too. He was wearing all white. Everything in this room was white everything but me. I was wearing a black dress and shoes. I felt out of place, dirty, like the black sheep.

"You betrayed me" she looked at me with her cold eyes. I don't remember them like that "You went with that man"

"But I was trying to save Matt!"

Then my mom's dress started turning red in the exact same place she was stabbed "That man is the devil"

"He's a person just like you and me" the blood stain on her dress got bigger

"No sweetie he's not. He has turned into your god. You worship him"

"No he's not! I don't worship him" I kept being cut-off by her talking. Just like I remember

"This is not what I wanted for you. I did not want you living in a warehouse with a murderer and having a child! But you have turned into a beautiful woman. Your 18th birthday is in just a few days" her whole dress was red now. I realized I was crying. Why was I crying?

"I have to go now but before I do I want to tell you something. You are about to go back to when everything changed and see what happened after you left. Would you change it?" then she disappeared

"No!" I didn't want her to go. Her question got me thinking. Would I change meeting Beyond? Would I not want my parents dead? Of course I didn't want them to die but if I got rid of all of this then that would mean getting rid of Beyond. I did not worship him but he is my everything. Without him I would probably be dead. But at the same time with him I could be dead any second. The room started spinning

"What's going on?" I asked to no one unparticular. I was suddenly back at my house in the blue dress. Sitting at the dinner table watching my parents and Matt's parents talk. My heart started racing. I knew Beyond was here somewhere. Watching, waiting, getting ready to kill. I immediately grabbed the knife that was sitting on the table on the left side of my plate.

"Nattalia what on earth is wrong?" she saw my facial expression.

"Oh nothing" I smiled "I'm just not feeling well. Maybe that BIRTHDAY cake I had yesterday is making me sick you know from the party we went to before going to bed bath and BEYOND"

"Sweetie maybe you should go to bed then-"

"NO!" I jumped out of my chair. I knew somewhere Beyond Birthday was very amused. "I will be right back" I walked into the living room knowing Beyond wouldn't kill them just yet. I still had the knife in my hand. "Beyond Birthday" I looked around. I made sure the doors to the dining room were closed. "Beyond Birthday" I said it a little louder. I went to go look upstairs. I stopped dead where I was standing.

He was sitting there at the top of my stairs with strawberry jam in his hand. I wanted to smile, cry, scream, and punch him all at the same time. I started walking up the stairs

"BB I know you don't remember me. And you don't remember me because you haven't met me yet I'm not your assistant yet" I was slowly going up the stairs "I am about to leave the room with Matt. Or rather Mail as you see his name with your shinigami eyes" I saw his eyes widen just a bit "and you will kill my parents. But I know everything about you. I know your name is Beyond Birthday. You liked to be called BB or B. You murdered your father because he abused your older brother L and I know that I will be your assistant in the near future. So please since I'm 13 again please let me re-live my life for just a little longer." I knew he decided to believe me when he looked above my head and my death date wasn't today like my parents.

"Fine I will" I almost giggled when I heard him talk with his higher-pitched voice. He was 15 and I was 13. Who would murder at 15? I guess Beyond would.

I walked into my room. Seeing the posters of bands and movies on my walls. My laptop sitting on my desk still warm form being used recently. My bed un-made with blankets on the floor. I looked at my bookshelf seeing all my favorites at eye-level.

I missed all of this. My old life. I looked in the mirror too see Beyond looking at me in my doorway. "you took this all from me" I spoke quietly "But I don't know if I would trade it all back. This life was amazing and back then… or now rather I'm too blind to realize that. But my life with you is also perfect. Living with your best friend" I smiled thinking about all the weird but cute things BB has done "and always feeling accepted and not having to be something I'm not. And I shouldn't forget about being able to travel the world" I smiled again thinking about all the beautiful and historical cities I have been too with Beyond.

Then all of a sudden the room darkened. "You may want to make you decision now before midnight" haha midnight how cliché is that? "You can either somehow convince BB to leave and get all of this back or you can go back down stairs and get your life with Beyond back" I have no clue who's voice that was but everything around me was frozen. Even Beyond was stuck licking his hand. I walked over to him giggling. I have never really been this close. But I knew to get away quick not knowing if time would start up again.

Just about the time I made my decision time started again. "Please continue with what you are going to do Beyond but let me get downstairs first."

The second I got down there and sat down things immediately cut to where Matt was laying on the floor unconscious just waking up. I wasn't in sight. When I was watching all of this I was floating in the air just watching. I guess my mom was right I was seeing things that happened after I left with BB to go to the train station.

"Eloise?" Matt looked around "Oh god what happened. Eloise?" he called louder. He picked up the phone. I knew who he was calling

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" I could hear a woman say from the other end

"I'm at my friend's house and everyone was murdered!" he started choking on tears "and she's missing!"

"Calm down. What is the address?"

"4635 Maple Dr."

"Help is on the way. Can you explain to me what happened?"

"We were eating when Eloise's mom told us to go into the living room and when we were there we heard her mom scream. We rushed in and blood was everywhere and everyone was dead. A man was standing there. We rushed into the kitchen looking for a weapon and the man followed us. I was then unconscious and when I woke up Eloise was gone and then I called you" I could hear sirens in the background

"And who is Eloise?" the operator asked Matt

"She's my best friend. I'm at her house right now and she's missing!" he completely dropped the phone and was now sobbing

"Matt? Matt, can you hear me?" the operator was trying to talk to him. About a minute later cops, an ambulance, and a bunch of other important looking people came. After matt was in the ambulance they tapped off my house with Crime scene tape. "Poor kid had to witness it all" I floated over to where two cops were talking. "it is a Gruesome murder. And now they say there was a girl and she's missing"

I watched my parents bodies get remover. Crying the whole time.

A little time passed of me just watching Matt in the hospital. These time skips were getting annoying because now I was at my parent's funeral! I looked around to see all my friends and family here. Even my big sister holding her new baby.

I sat down and started sobbing. Everything faded to black until I heard "Mommy… mommy. Are you okay? Mommy!" I started running for the noise. "Mommy! Are you okay?" it started getting harder to breathe I collapsed on the ground

Beyond's POV

I knew she was thinking about me. In emotional distress.

"BB? Something is wrong with mommy" my pulse quickened. I followed Little B to Eloise's room. She was thrashing around and breathing heavy.

"Eloise wake up" I was stroking her hair not wanting to freak her out. Her death date was coming closer and closer to this second "Elouse wake up!" I pulled her hair. Her eyes immediately shot open. Her breathing was still heavy. Her death date was now going slower and going backwards again like it should.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. It was just weird" she explained the dream to me and I was surprised to realize she picked living with me and being my servant

**AN:**

*GASP!* Eloise almost died! This chapter was kind of weird I hope it didn't confuse people to much


	19. Chapter 19: Spookey baby

**AN: **In the last chapter Eloise was dreaming if you didn't understand. Sorry for the confusion

ALL OF THE COSTUMES I MENTION ARE ON MY LINK/PICTURE WEBSITE(link to that on my profile)

Recommend listening: Any Halloween music

**xXx**

So I decided to take Baylyn costume shopping since he was still a kid and he probably likes going Trick or Treating

"Mommy are you going to dress up too?" we were currently looking at a cowboy costume

"I don't know Baylyn"

"Please mommy! I want you to dress up to. I will pick one out for you!" he started walking over to the women costumes "What about this one!" he picked up a sexy version of Judy Jetson costume. My eyes widened

"I don't think I would wear this one" we passed by many slutty costumes that was everyday wear for hookers. I giggled when we walked by a Princess Peach costume that I knew Matt would like

"I like this one!" he picked out a costume that was very colorful and came with a pink wig(the actually costume that you can buy doesn't)

"Fine Baylyn I will dress up too" he started jumping up and down

So we left with a Candy Girl costume and Abraham Lincoln. Don't ask me why Baylyn liked that costume so much. Maybe because he got to wear facial hair(it might be fake but it's still facial hair).

**TIME SKIP **Halloween** Day and Eloise's birthday**

**Beyond's POV**

It was today. Eloise's 18th birthday and L's 26th birthday

"Beyond?" I heard Eloise's voice from the door way.

"Yes?" I was still looking out the small window above my bed

"I'm not sure if Baylyn told you so I'm telling you now that we're going Trick or Treating. You can come too"

"No thanks. I will be busy anyways" I saw her smile. What was she smiling at? "How are you feeling?"

"It was only a weird dream. It's not like I'm sick. Yes, it was a **really **weird dream but I'm okay" I knew how she felt. I had the same dream just a few nights ago.

"Happy birthday" I said it while she was walking down the hallway so I knew she didn't hear me

I smirked at the "ouch" I heard from down the hallway. She would always trip while walking to and from my room. It was one of the things I found cute about her.

I was going to buy her a present. I'm not really sure what she likes. I know she likes to read but I want to get her something more than just books.

"May I help you?" the cheerful woman behind the counter asked as I walked in the jewelry store

"Yes I am looking for a birthday present"

"Well is it for that special girl?" I nodded. She wasn't that type of special girl but we were something. More than friends, less than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Follow me. We have a wonderful selection of engagement rings also" I thought about marrying Eloise. Not something I could see in the near future.

"What about this one" I pointed to the silver necklace that looked like a key

"Good choice. They say this one is the key to her heart." I wasn't trying to get to her heart but I think she would like it.

"I will take it" the woman smiled and went to the stock room to get one.

**Eloise's POV**

"Mommy" Baylyn came into my room "Happy birthday!" he jumped onto my bed

"Thank you Baylyn" he handed me a book "Where did you get this?" I asked him about the book he was holding out.

"I got it from Beyond's room" the innocent look in his eyes told me he saw nothing wrong with it

"Oh Baylyn you know not to go in there. Especially when BB isn't there"

"I'm sorry Mommy" he looked sad for only two seconds. "When are we leaving to go trick or treating!"

I laughed "in just a few minutes. Go get your costume on" Baylyn left to go to his room. His room was actually right next to mine. It was an old office just like mine

I decided to get mine on too. "Wow mommy you look pretty!" he walked back in when I had put the wig on.

"And you look very handsome Mr. Lincoln"

We decided to go to one of the neighborhoods about 15 minutes away from the warehouse. I was curious on how Beyond would handle all the kids coming to the warehouse because that was always a favorite spot for kids to come on Halloween night having contests on who was the bravest.

We had been walking around for a few hours when I heard "Mommy I'm sleepy" I looked at the phone that Matt had given me that was immune to being hacked. It was almost Eleven PM. No wonder he was so tired. I looked over to see him yawn

"How about we go over to Matt and Mello's apartment"

"Yay" I picked him up. We got in the car and took the 20 minute drive to LA. We passed by many night clubs. Everyone is wearing Halloween costumes.

I knocked on the door. Matt opened the door

"Hi Matty!" I hugged him. Baylyn hugged him after me

"HI Eloise. Nice wig"

"Thank you" we walked inside. Baylyn immediately going for the candy they had in a bowl sitting on the table

"Where's all the chocolate?"

"Mello ate it" Matt picked Baylyn up

"Speaking of Mello where is he?" I went and sat down on their couch

Matt, sighed "work"

We talked for about ten minutes until I looked over at Baylyn sleeping "Matt, can he sleep in your bed?"

"Sure" Matt picked him up taking his beard and top hat off. He carried him down the hallway and I couldn't see him once he turned into the bedroom

I started daydreaming and didn't realize matt come back in. "I have a good idea" he snapped me out of my day dream

"What?" I looked at him

"Let's watch a scary movie. Who screams first"

"You're on" he walked over to the shelf ad picked something out. We had only been watching it for 30 minutes and I had almost screamed about 57 times. Matt and I screamed when Mello came barging in

"What's your problem?" Mello had a bad day at work today. He immediately walked over to the freezer to get a chocolate bar

"I should go" I got up off the couch realizing how close Matt and I were sitting beside each other. I also wanted to go because I was freaked out by the movie.

"Alright" Matt handed me Baylyn's hat and beard. I went in the bedroom to get him. There were clothes on the floor. Mello was a neat freak and Matt… Well he liked the lived in look

"Bye Mello, Bye Matt" they closed the door behind me

It was 11:45 when we got home. I undressed Baylyn(he was half asleep the while time) and put on his pajamas. Once he was asleep I went to my own room and got my own pajamas on and fell asleep on my bed(where else do you think I would fall asleep in my room? On the desk?)

I had no clue what time it was when I felt something warm on my back… like a hand.

"Eloise wake up"

"Hmm?" I opened my eyes to see red ones staring back at me. I jumped about 600 feet into the air.

"There is still one minute of your birthday left" I sat up. When my eyes adjusted to the dark I saw Beyond holding a silver necklace that was a key. My eyes widened.

"Happy birthday" he whispered in my ear while putting on the necklace. I didn't even want to look at my reflection know my hair was a mess.

"Thank you" he pushed me back down. I fell back asleep within five seconds.

He kissed me but sadly I wasn't awake to notice

**xXx**

So how did you like it? Finally it's Eloise's 18th birthday! So if ya'll didn't know BB is 19 about to be 20 in December(I don't actually know his birthday so I just made that up.

REVIEW! I will love you if you do


End file.
